


The Fuel Cap

by CeleryWilliams



Category: Cars (Movies), LazyTown
Genre: M/M, NSFW, technically this should be rated e for the effort i put in, there is no such thing as exposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryWilliams/pseuds/CeleryWilliams
Summary: The Fuel Cap by celeryrobbie rotten x lightning mcqueenno hate plz nsfw





	1. Chapter 1

luigi(the yellow car that fixes tires and shit in the cars trilogy not to be confused with mario luigi bc thats not him and thats stereotyping so you shouldnt do that ok also he's green and thats a big difference)’s summer home is in a nice cozy town, and he invites lightning mcqueen to come w him this holiday. mcqueen is rlly excited to be going bc luigi tells stories of his owner and the fun times he gets up to w the “””””kids”””””. mcqueen likes the sound of getting away from radiator springs and the expectations of his peers so he drives w luigi up to lazytown. the town is circular is what he notices the road splits into three directions, luigi leads the way to stingy’s house. its p small and he wonders how the luigi and he are going to fit inside bc there doesn’t seem to be a garage.

 

stingy is out luigi says he’s playing with his friends which is understandable because he’s like eight from luigi’s descriptions, so they go out and find stingy and his friends. They find them at the park,,,,dancing and singing and honestly mcqueen can get used to this

 

there are numerous introductions he now knows a ziphanie, trixel and a really hot man named sportacus and wow would he like those hands on him,, , in s i d e  him,, he leaves before his engine overheats and he cant get home. Mcqueen explores the town a little he meets mayor meanswell and ms busybody and he thinks that itd be funny if their names were like their personalities

 

And then he meets him, the man of his dreams… mcqueen is star struck wh o is this purplre man he’s never seen someone so beautiful or perfect. The man had wonderful deep grey eyes that crinkled when he smiled, showing off his godly chompers. His wonderful sloping chin makes way for a cute two piece suit that really show off his pert lil butt. Mcqueen’s engine is definitely overheating and he hopes that theres a decent mechanic in this town bc luigi is supposed to be on break and hed only be able to help with his tyres.

 

The man saunters over to mcqueen and the car stutters, the only time he’d been like this was with sally and he wasnt that bad back then! This was new, this was human. The blue man from before had nothing on this new and apparently improved man. Oh how he wished he had hands so he could touch his pale pale skin.

 

“Hello! Im robbie! Ur a sleek lookin car that seems like a fun ride” mcqueen blushed,, blessed with a name and an adorable compliment.

“Ur not so bad urself, im sure u could fit inside me, ur fingers wrapped around me, and drive me to completion” robbie runs his hands down mcqueens sides. “Step on me, ,, please” mcqueen gasps out, really hes not used to having such attractive men look at him like this. Robbie’s black and white shoes squeak a little as his foot touches the left front door of the car, its such a pleasant sounding squeak and mcqueen moans.

 

“Can i?” robbie asks, a hand curling around mcqueens front handle, theres a breathy ‘yeah’ in response before mcqueen’s door is open and robbie is inside him. Robbie rides him, hes hard and rutting against his seat. Mcqueen moans and revs his engine a little in response, vibrating against robbires thighs

 

There is a hole where mcqueens steering wheel shoud be, a grunt of encouragement has robbie’s pants at his ankles and his peen out. The hole fits around his peen perfectly ableit a little snug, but its comfotaable he thrusts in, moaning and rolling his hips. Mcqueen growls and robbies seat lifts up and pushes him depper into the hole contraryy to popular belief i dont like writing car porn so this is just a little miniscule time skip

  
Rbobbie cums in his hand sighing happily, fully sated mcqueen is in a similar state, after the afterglow robbie directs mcqueen back to his lair. They make it inside without incident dude ionno how they did it its magic theRE’S AN ELF THAT LIVES INT HE SKY WHAT DO YOU MEAN anyways theyre on each other in an instant. Robbie slides under mcqueen and works him well, touching and sliding his fingers around his pipe. Whatever u already saw what i could do with _words_ i don t need to do it again


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbub and mcqueen go on a date!   
> rated M for mm i stoped trying a while back

Lazytown is big and small at the same time, its big bc theres quite a lot of room in the circular area circumfrence thing but it feels tiny bc there’s chilDREN EVERYWHERE ALL THE TIME, and its always the same children:::: stiggy, zixel, trixenie?????? Where do they come from???? Were do they go???? Where did u come from cotton i joe.. At least sportacus is around sometimes so mcqueen can appreciate those arms mmmm. Robbie and mcqueen share thier attraction for spotacus’ sarms .. is this going to become a 3some im not sure ihavent decided yet we’ll see 

Robbie decides that they should go to the shops to buy some parts for a shrink ray he’s brainstorming up to shrink “””sportaflop””” theres a big Lazy10 hardaware store which apparently has everything robbie needs. Mcqueen is very interested in all the led lights he can use 2 replace his not enviro fren headlights. Robbie picks out small metal parts bc “””””””””a shrink ray gun has to be small to shrink other things haHAHA””””””” so mcqueen lets him have it, the car doesnt rlly have experience w guns or rays so?? 

 

And then robbie finds the car engine oils and he lights up like a light and looks over to wear mcqueen is looking at new metallic glass, the strongest glass, he mutters about a new windshield and that his eyes would be protected in the next race. Robbie’s impressed bc he hadn’t realised that mcqueen was a racecar, which explained the cars structure and stickers 

 

Robbie buys three cans(?????????? Are they in cans idk) of engine oil and mcqueen gets an exhaust pipe w a wink to robbie and “sex w you makes me exhausted” and a lil rev of his engine and robbie finds himself hardening. They go at it again in the parking lot dont look at me its all on them ok.,, 

 

They stop at the park on the way back to robbies lair bc luigi is out w stinphanie and the the other one mcqueen cant tell anymore the one w the skirt trips and falls, scarping her knee… sportacus is there ina  flash helping her up with his Stron g Arms mm yes, mcrotten drools im rlly not going to make this a threesome after further thought soprtacus can get married 2 like idk that spy guy in cars2 (???) anyways theyre allowed to have attraction 4 other peoPLE OK mutual understanding and consent idk how relationships work 

  
The girl whos name starts w s who seems rlly fun shouts for mcqueen to come over and play w the “”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””kids””””””””””””””””””””””””””””” and so the couple go to dUDE I FORGOT WHAT THEY WERE DOING AND I CANT REREAD THIS CRAP go to play and dance and stuff which is xtrememly not fun for a car did u know so lightningning mcqueen decides to call it a day and leaves w robbie. .. theyre gon do the frick freack ok so that happens again its probably the same as all the other times that happened ok im not one for barging into peopl’es personal lifes okay?? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this get shorter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for There goes all of me motivaton

I dont have anymore plot stuff to do so the obligatioryy filler seasonal holiday episode i dont remember if they celebrate christmas bc is the church a thing in lazytown honestly i dont know its not on the map i have right over here so i assume not??????? What religion does the majority of lazytown follow,,,, also the majority of lazytown is children??? Even though parents are mentioned but we’ve never seen them??????? They are pagan now

 

The summer holidays bring about yule, even thought thats supposed to be in winter but lazytown is never snowy???????? So its winter now i guess anyways, yule is celebrated different in lazytown bc wait no exposition ok

 

Robbie prepares his yule log which is just a metal plate w grass on it he says its festive but mcqueen is a little unsure, but who’s he to judge he’s a car. They resurface after three days of lots of sheet dirtying, oily messing so they can celebrate “””winter solstice””” w the rest of the town, bc thats what holidays like that do   bring people together and stuff stephanie has gifts giftwrapped for them from the local giftshop i just used gift like four times ina  sentence but also this is a really long sentence that featured frickfrack so.

Robbu’s brother cums to visi during the hliday as well bc thats what family does also i feel like robibe deserves a familyhe is jsut an awkward also the brothe is dun dun DUN farquaad the unfortuaad. Farweed is coming by hors drawn carriadge its an ugly carriage bc hors are terribe artists and you know this bc that they are horses. The hurses are very pretty and splotchy like theyve been sat outsdie for a little bit and got burned and the caragie is big and round like a pumpkin and mcqueen isnt jealous bc he is sleek and smooth ready 4 action ;)) 

 

Robbbie cleans up his lair bc you dont not clean up when ur bro comes over so the house is clean and mcqueen can drive around and not get things stuck on his wheels. Mcqueen is really happy and excite to meet tobbie’s broethe bc its the meet the family cliche but only a brother that owns lots of land and is rich. Robbie is a dumpster boi.   
 

 

u kno what this chapter was missing, the peen fun so here it is,, thank to ness for the ideas yeah, hold on i gotta read my notes i made for this, ok, lmao. 

Robbue and Mvqueen decide to try something new for this holiday, its new and fun and really Robbie, hes never recieved before so he's excited to try. (also i had to google this bc i didnt know what the petrol pump things are called theyre called nozzles and that makes sense also do you know where this is going bc its going to go into a hole that is not meuwen's and thats dangerous kids so dont do that) They had invested in petrol nozzles for lightning a few months before and think that this would be a more fun senseual use than just filling mcqueen with life juice. they clean it properly and 

 

its a fun night and robbie finds that it feels kind o flike an enenemea without fluid. though riobble has never actually had an ennerma but he can assume and he's read things...u know those works that are like inflation and stuff turns out ROBBIE has a kink and its not that so he tells liteing that he doesnt ever wnat to do that and lightinging accepts bc thats how relationshipps work consent is important kids 

 

they also try to find out what it would be like for mcquen in different area holes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no ezpostiion no exposititon no seposiitngn


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like chapter 4 should start here and i should expand on the Holiday Season Episode ill probably watch an animu to get “””inspiration””  
> Rated G for getting real out of hand

Lightning macqueen gets a mosquito bite on his lip and he cried all of the night and then robbie helped soothe it w a kiss and it was cute n romantic couple goals honestly im running out of ideas comment below for requests xoxo (c: 

 

“Pulease, , Move in with me” robbie asks  macwueen, the car nods in sure and they hold hands/doors lightnigng makes a call w his inside bluetooth thing to sally and mater to tell them he wont be going home until the cars holiday of “when doc crashed into the wall or w/e” it was it was an anniversary rip hes still alive right?? Anyways they ask him if they should bring his belongings to lazytown but he says theyre not importnat and decides that he can build a new life in lazytown w the childrena nd actual human people well and puppets i guess idk is that too meta well w/e the puppets and humans that live in perfect harmony so he thinks to himself,,, what a wonderful world 

 

They move in together into the lair that robbie owns which is big and has machinery and robbie is an inventor so he can make car stuff for mcqueen idk and so they are happy w their car sex and stuff man let them be happy they dont need a tragic car crash or anything, ,,, theY’RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE A KID NAMED ROBBING MCROTTEN AND ANOTHER ONE NAMES LIGHTIE ROTEEN let the m live 

 

Moving mcqueen’s stuff into the lair is ez bc he only has A FRICK TON OFLIGHTNING MCWUEEN MERCH but its ok bc the lair is huge!!! And he has a separate little corner for all of his ...red 

 

So like lightning mcqueen is like a bigshot racer who is famous right, ,, and robbie is ??? an introvert?? So like the car press comes to find mcqueen like they did last time in cars 1 and mcqueen is like idk them and then like sportacus is like look at these guns yeah boi so the reporters are distracted by the arms so robbie and mcqueen can have vivid steering wheel hole and peen fun, yeah 

 

And then the fire nat- the next big race that mcqueen participates in that isnt the home ones at lazytown around the park mcqueen gets into a horrifying crash,, 

  
Links that in2 cars 3 thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0  
> ^ )  
> 0


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are u raedy for this wild rIde this has nsfw im sorry pls dont read this if u get squemsi about sounding and that bdsm shite im rlly sorry (its only a lil bit of snfw)

ok so idk how to actually do the foreplay so like idk my dude what am i going to start with 3 2 1 

Robbie has a little box and no pants and Mcquene is getting a little excite bc he can see robbie's peen and its hard and he really wants to get some of that yeah boi

and when robbie opens the box its full of en ess eff double ewe smexy equipments and lightningng hopes he can use them on robbies peen, there are thin long rods, some of them hav lil divots in them and mkweuen doesn't really kno how that'll work, but robbie is already sat in his lazy boy recliner couch chair with his pants off and the fluff of the chair surrounding his long long legs alluringly 

 lihgting mukqueen is increasingly intereseted in the small rod. lighting rod if you will lmao anyways. idk how the hands work on cars so he'll just have magic car hands for this ok and theyer gonna be long. . maybe robbie can give mcqueen hands like ..... genos hands

rbbie has a smol metal stick in his hand and poises it over his peen and [REDACTED 1k words] he finishes with a flush and mcqueen strokes him down from his high with his sportasick metal arms that robbie fashioned in a span of tone minutes what a genius yo the chair couch thing is going to be a littl bit stained but they hav  a handy (haha) machine that sucks all the dirt grime and slime off the fur. 

Mcqueen and Robbie bask in the afterglow and smile at each other cuddled tight together, yknow as tight as you can get to the front of a car idk how thatll work but theyre doing guys theyve done it, whoa, and they kiss each other softly. is this te idealised version of a relationship bc no it insnt you dont need to have sex to be happy ok thats not how it works you can just have nic cuddles and that could be your perfect relationship ok. 

 

~~~~~~~ MEAN WHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

( i just wanted the mayor to be bi for sportacool)

i forgot his name,[edit is googled it and it's mayor milford meanswell lmao] the milform is watching the blue dude jump around, and wow those moves are something out of his dream, sporta cus would carry him in his big strong arms and hold him close tonight, it just don't feel right, i can love you more than this, mm yeah this is one directio im sorry anywyas the mayor and mrs busy body are in a commited relationship but theyve recently been disucssing polyamory and how it owuld affect their own dynamic and it seems that theyve sorted it out and are both willing to accept another person. They've both mutually agreed that they both have hella crushes on sportacus and that it would be great if he wanted to with them. 

Sportacus is just chillin with the kids and doing his workouts and showing them how its done and pulling their strings( ehehe ;) ) when he spots ms busybody out the corner of his eye and he leaps over to her, startling her and she drops her groceries on the floor from her flimsy fabric hands. he catches them and when he gives them back their fingers touch and they make significan eye contact. Bessie can feel her  heart beat and she's so flustred 

 

 

i fuckn forgot i wrote thiss chapter so ill just continue from here i guess this is like the "BONE US EPISODE WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE MOVIE TO COM EOUT" basically 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> containt spoilage plz do not read if u plan to watch cars 3 its a got dang good movie and i recommend it but also give me views

lightning has been sneaking behind robbi'es back and he's a little bit ashamed bc robbing might think he was cheating on him which was the Worst thing but now he's been keeping a secret child, what would doc hudson do. .. he would come clean and just chuckle his problems away while also seeming really cool bc he was hte greatest racer to ever hit the speedways in the entire world. Lightning waits until robbie comes home and has his entire speehc planne dout 

Robbie lands in his comforter and lightnign is nex tot him ina  flash haha looking at him w steely (lol he’s a car are they made of steel idk) 

“Robbie, im sorry, i actually haven’t told you abt this one very specific part of my life that i really want you to be apart of but i was too scared to confront you abt and i finally actually decided to face it and tell you all about it. My apprentice, cruz ramirez ive been looking after her rwhile you’ve been at work” im saying work lightly bc what DOES robbie mcqueen do?? Who knows. Rbobbie takes a second to procres the information and then burst out into a brillatn smiling beam and lightingi smiles softly. 

“Its ok my love, i want to meet your racing sidekick, i actually did know about cruz i was just waiting for you to bring her up,. The florida race was int he newspper” robbie says, carressing lightin’s cheeck . yall realise that i had no idea who cruz was bc it wasn’t in the trailer and this is litearlly expos oh FUCK lemme jsut, hey i just delted a few lines ok coniute 

Lighting gapes at him and then smiles wider, his teeeeeeeth glinting in the in door lights and he laughs “ o thank god bc she’s coming down to viist in two daysa nd we need to get the lair ready for her. “ he says and robby is out of his seat and kicking away nuts and bolts and depsateyl trying to find some sort of cloth to wipe away the …. Stains

Lignign rolls up next to him and helps him move some of his stuff out of hte way to make room for ramieraz. 

 

ramiereaze arrives ona  tuesday with mack and the one newspaper clipping of doc that mceuwn hadnt brought wih him during his entire stay in lazytown and he missed it, je had everything else but that but now he haf his kid and his dad p much, it was rad. She’s brought her cool gadgets and robby is immeditly taken by them and she shows him what they do, it’s a little bit diifftnr from lozytawn electrics bc its made for fucking cars and rob is not a car no matter how much he wants to be, even though he doesn’t bc how do cars get it on he often wonders (he doesn’t want o dinf out lemme tell you) 

The electrics tell him what speed lignig can go at robbi is tempted to ask him to strap on a dild and then rail him so hard he wont feel his 

ramei enjoys her time with hte children bceause theyre all very upbesat and enjoy her traingn regim and theyre all fit as heck and dance with her. They also are good with joeks and she has lots of fun and apparently ziggy can be realy fast when he wants to be, not enough to beat her 220mph but cloas enough at a staggering 2mph he’s so close but she sitll does laps around him 

Sportacus is interestid in this other car that has shown up and he, milford, and bessy go to introduce themselves at the power trio of the town, bc ligh and rub are the trophy cople of the town obviously. 

 

ramrs almost doesn’t want o   leave the tonw but her nect race is in aby three weeks nad she really need  to train hard so she can beat the slick motherfucker storm n lighting has offered to show he r some new tricks so shes come down. Lighting has the dirt path just outide of the town walls ready for them to begin its a little bit forestiy but it works and the trees act as a sorta how to say,,, obstacle to the course nad its nice, like a demolition derby but without killer school bus if you know waht i mean 

 

Thr practize starts with a bang and its a good time for lightin to be racing agint someon that is an actul challenge even if he wll problsy lose itsok bc he’s having a lot of funa dn there is a different side of racing that always mkaes him so hpapy, ramirez is als orelaly hapy bc she gets to spemnd time wtih lighting and its laywars nice to be aroun him bc he’s rlly cool 8) and has some sort of cool syory to tll abt his racing days or his youth or other racers and she’s lawyas interested, she has all his newspaper clippings na dpics and posters even that floor mat thing lol 

 

Ramieraz does has to leave though when the trining is done and she feels dignifiantly more confident about herself n eveyhing she stands for she goes, with mack and lighing is leftin lazytown where h e is also v happy with robbi and that is the end of the chapter folks there was barely any nsfw in this well see abt next time :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall know im ognna write some sort of silicon dildo on mcqueen's front ramming right into robbi'e ass like that's goin to happen some time sonn


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope yall aren't actually subscribed to this bc.

"robaby, wher r u takig me?" mveun asks his boyfried. robbg looks ar him and smilds. 

"its a slr=urprise" he saysa dn wiggles his fingers  and eybrows. the blancet coving mcquen's windshield is fastned with a belt around him... blets are that big rigt??? oh well it fit and rvrything is ok anyesays 

 

"robbie plsae! i'm so excited buutt i cannoot c pleas" robb leads him out wher he can ffeel the breeze agains his hood, its night.

"only a little ways to go my lov" and ighting staes silent. when the blnaket falls from his eys ina beatiful reveal, he gasps at he scene. 

 

*the scene*

a table set for two, a there are candles lit around a garden some how i spelt this all correctly and im a little sad about it but thats ok we'll return to the bad splt thins

flowsr petals on the flor and low jentle musi filtres thru the spekers its vary romantic and lightnin can fel the fuel in his pipes. 

 

"babe, i lovw you so much we've eben together for about like two yers now (haha i dont actually know how long but i feel like they know each other well and are ready for this) and i feel likr wer ready for this next steep in ouf lifes togetherr," robbid takes a breathe to calm his nervous, "we'v spent so much time together livin laughiun lovin, so. i got this thick metal band fr your wheel, wheel you marry me?" 

 

mcqueen gasps as robbue goes doen on 1 knee and looks emlporingly at him, hhe blinks a few times to get rid of ht tears welling on his winscreen (hha now its a waterscreen anyways) 

"yes! yes! i will, you'll never exhaust me!!" i used that joke already idc he kisses him sweatly and there is the sound of clapping int he distance. lightning turns nad sees the kids and sportacus and milford and bessy basically al lthe towsnpeople gathered around behind a fence w bionoculrs for eac, steph whoops aloud and fist bmp the air. 

 

Bessi wants to organise te weddin even tho mcqueen Knows pople who can probl ly no offense beess do it better than her, but he lets her in on the deciding of ht e flower colours an dstuff bc sportacus told orbbie to do it and he's weak for his finance 

 

theyr 2 have red and purple roses in vases linig the aisle and th e colour scheme woul b   gold

the flower cars will be rameris and stepalee and mater would be toing the rings in.. the best man for rob si sportavus and for mcqueen its Strip "the king" weathers and Chick hicks who will be flying form their resptectiv places in americs or wwhever theyr from lmao 

 

the wedding takes pllac in the midl of autumn and would b  offisiated bu the mayor meanswell 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha next chapter will be the wedding maybe haha


End file.
